Dos Sakuras
by ASUKA02
Summary: Verse a ella misma besando a Naruto fue la cosa más rara que había visto. –Sa-sakura-chan, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí y allí a la vez?... !Two-shot NaruSaku completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura y Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo me pertenece la trama que presento.**

* * *

*******Dos Sakuras***** **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

Era un día cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, el sol ya casi se alzaba justo en el centro del hermoso cielo azul, por lo que Sakura podía deducir que ya faltaba poco para las doce del mediodía. Bajo el radiante sol la chica de cabello rosado caminaba distraída pensando en la reunión que tendría esa tarde con sus amigas, siendo sincera era algo que no la emocionaba para nada, estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de que ya todas sus amigas tenia novio, novios que más que sus parejas parecían sus sombras, hace mucho que no tenía una conversación en privado con Ino sin que estuviera Sai presente, interviniendo a cada rato para mencionar algo que había leído en algún libro.

-Son tan irritables –soltó en un suspiro que solo reflejaba su cansancio físico.

Del otro lado de la calle, Naruto Uzumaki se dirigía a su restaurante favorito, todo el que lo veía lo saludaba con verdadero cariño, pues hace poco menos de dos años que gracias al rubio triunfaron en la cuarta guerra ninja, la aldea se había recuperado casi en su totalidad también gracias a sus clones sombra, no había nada que él no hiciera por su aldea.

Naruto respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire puro, se sentía relajado, aunque todo el que viera a Naruto debía recordar jamás mencionar a Sasuke Uchiha delante de él, pues el pelinegro murió peleando en el mando de los malos y hasta la fecha se desconoce de quien provenía el kunai envenenado.

Algo que tal vez jamás se enteraría, a pesar de saber que Sasuke nunca se arrepintió de sus crímenes, para él Sasuke siempre seria su hermano, por eso se sentía obligado a encontrar al culpable y entregarlo a las autoridades.

Pero era algo que al parecer solo le interesaba a él, y es que los únicos en lamentar la muerte del Uchiha fueron Naruto y Sakura, los demás tuvieron que ocultar su alegría por respeto a ellos y aun seguían reprimiendo sus comentarios.

En otro lugar cerca de allí dos chicas esperaban a que el rubio se acercara, -¡ahí viene!

-No puedo hacerlo. –replico la otra temblando de los nervios y con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Solo hazlo!. -le grito Hanabi empujándola a los brazos de Naruto cuando este pasaba por allí.

-Sa-sakura-chan. -balbuceó atrapándola impidiendo que se cayera al suelo, -¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto tomándola de los codos.

-Si.. yo… per-don.

-Descuida. -Miro los ojos verdes de la chica y se ruborizo levemente, ella seguía siendo un caso sin resolver, su alegría y su angustia.

Él aun no la soltaba y la Sakura frente a él podía escuchar los murmullos de Hanabi, lo que la hizo enrojecer todavía más, tanto que parecía una cereza, cosa que extraño al joven pues nunca la había visto así. La chica se volvió una maquina de tartamudeo cuando dijo.

-kun yo te... amo, ¿porque nunca me vez?.

Naruto arrugo la frente, no entendía porque Sakura decía eso, si él no tenía ojos para otras chicas y ella ya lo sabía, se le declaro hace dos semanas y seguía esperando la respuesta. La miro a los ojos y de pronto no la reconocía, ella templaba como una gelatina y Sakura no hacia ese tipo de cosas, frunció mas el ceño y antes de que pudiera apartarla, la chica frente a él lo beso, presionando sus labios con los suyos, esto lo dejo congelado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

En ese mismo momento la verdadera Sakura cruzo la esquina y los vio, y su primera reacción fue parpadear confundida, _"¿pero qué demonios?"_ verse a misma besando a Naruto fue la cosa más rara que había visto.

-¡NARUTO! -grito caminando como una fiera hacia él, y el rubio se aparto bruscamente de la Sakura que lo había besado, aunque solo fueron tres segundos no había sentido nada y eso era más confuso que ver a dos Sakuras juntas.

-¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo degenerado?!. –le grito propinándole un puñetazo que lo lanzo varios metros lejos de allí.

La falsa Sakura los miraba sin saber qué hacer, Naruto se pudo de pie dolorosamente y sobándose un chichón en la cabeza dijo. –Sa-sakura-chan, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí y allí a la vez?.

La falsa Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza y ya no estaba roja, sino azul del terror que sentía.

-¡Eres un enfermo! –le gritaba Sakura hamaqueándolo del cuello como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, -¡obligaste a esta muchacha a besarte depravado, debería de matarte!

Cuando Naruto poso su vista en la falsa Sakura, esta emprendió la fuga, pero ninguno de los dos la siguió, Naruto estaba demasiado confuso y Haruno necesitaba golpear algo, romper huesos, quebrar dientes, no podía creer que mientras ella había hecho una lista de los pros y contras de aceptar ser la novia de Naruto este anduviera besando chicas en la calle.

-Hum, no entiendo nada, ¿porque hiciste un clon de ti para darme la respuesta?. -comento rascándose la nuca mirando a la verdadera Sakura.

-¡¿QUEEE?! –Exclamo abofeteándolo –¡yo no te he aceptado, eres un cochino!, cómo pudiste obligar a esa chica a transformarse en mi para cumplir tu fantasía conmigo!, ¡QUE ASCO!.

-¡Ah, eso no, yo creí que eras tú!. –explicaba desesperado.

Rápidamente y de manera atropellada Uzumaki le conto todo lo que sucedió y eso la indigno mas, -¡escúchame bien estúpido imbécil!, que te quede claro, yo nunca te besaría de buenas a primera, así porque así.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan debí suponer que no eras tú, tu nunca serias tan valiente.

-¡¿Que dices?!. –replico ofendida.

-Me refiero al hecho de besarme, se que el fondo sientes demasiado miedo de hacer algo así. –comento aprovechándose de la situación, sabía que su vida corría peligro, pero él necesitaba una respuesta a si esta fuera negativa.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?!. –chillo indignada.

-Es que he estado pensado, y creo que le temes al amor. –se atrevió a decir.

-¡No es cierto!.-se defendió fieramente, furiosa como si la hubiesen insultado y golpeado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros tranquilamente a pesar de que estaba atemorizado pues la escucho tronarse los dedos.

"_y aquí es donde moriré"_ pensó Naruto.

-Descuida lo importante no es lo que crean los demás sino, lo que eres. –añadió colmando la última gota de paciencia de la chica.

-¡No soy una cobarde!. –grito como loca propinándole un puñetazo a la pared que obviamente se cuarteo, estaba tan roja de la rabia que a Naruto le resulto tentadora la idea de salir a la carrera.

Pero no lo hizo, Naruto se encogió de hombros como si todo aquello le valiera un gorro y ella se obstino mas, -¡no lo soy una cobarde y te lo voy a demostrar!.

Empujo a Naruto estampándolo contra la pared, -¡espera Sakura-chan!, ¡¿qué vas hacer?!.

Exclamo asustado, pero ella no lo golpeo como lo esperaba, lo beso, y no fue un beso tímido ni suave, fue uno lleno de rabia y furia, restregaba sus labios con los de Naruto, porque él estaba demasiado impactado como para separar los dientes.

Pero su estado catatónico apenas le duro dos segundos, sonrió sin romper el beso, cerró los ojos y llevando una mano a la nuca de la chica, abrió la boca y de pronto se perdió en un millón de sensaciones, Sakura lo sometió con un beso apasionado, uno que no tardo en responder, uno que se debían hace mucho, uno que hizo que Sakura sintiera un montón de mariposas enloquecidas en su estomago.

Uno que hizo que Naruto creyera que kami si existía, pues le había cumplido uno de sus más difíciles deseos, cuando Sakura rompió el beso, él se sorprendió de no salir volando por los aires noqueado. De haber sucedido moriría feliz.

Pero ella parecía demasiado conmocionada para poder reaccionar, -Sakura-chan, este es el mejor momento de mi vida, vaya que sí… te lo juro. –murmuro con voz suave y el corazón latiéndole enloquecido.

-Hum, espera que reorganice mis ideas y te daré una paliza. –Murmuro aun en los brazos del rubio y casi al instante como si alguien dentro de ella fuera presionado un interruptor volvió a su estado natural, -¡ok ya esta!.

Empujo a Naruto. -¡No vuelvas a besar a nadie y menos a nadie que se parezca a mí!.

Él sonrió-Lo prometeré si tu lo prometes.

-¡¿Prometer que?!. –replico obstinada.

-Que no besaras a nadie más que a mí.

Sakura resoplo, -no prometeré tal cosa, es demasiado ridículo.

-Está bien, entonces iré a buscar a esa chica que si quería besarme. –le advirtió, hizo un movimiento súper lento para marcharse dándole tiempo a que lo detuviera, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa, -es en serio, dejare de buscarte y me perderas.

Su amenaza no parecía funcionar, camino lento rogando internamente a que lo detuviera, _"¿pero qué demonios haces?, ella no va a dar su brazo a torcer",_ _"te vio con esa chica, estás loco vuelve y arrodíllate",_ pensaba desesperado.

-¡Espera pedazo de enfermo, que te pasa!, -lo regaño haciendo que se frenara y se volviera, y la vio respirando entrecortadamente producto de rabia que sentía -¡la verdadera Sakura soy yo!, y no te permito que beses a esa farsante. –le comunico con mirada desafiante, pero sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida y dolida.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y camino hacia ella. -entonces será mejor que de ahora en adelante permanezcamos mas unidos, así sabré que la Sakura que está a mi lado, eres tú, la que yo amo… ¿qué tal una comida en Ichiraku Ramen?.

-¿Que tal si te mueres?. –respondió cruzándose de brazos, su orgullo había sido pisoteado no se podía permitir tener una cita con el imbécil de Naruto.

-¿Que tal si me demuestras otra vez que eres valiente?. –pregunto moviendo ambas cejitas, ella arrugo la frente.

-¿Que tal si te pudres en el infierno?.

Naruto soltó una risita.

-Qué tal si… –comenzó de nuevo pero Haruno lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta de los que tal!, camina y más vale que tengas dinero no pienso pagar nada.

-A partir de ahora no pagaras nada, lo prometo.

Sakura le torció los ojos, pero Naruto sabía que aunque era un gesto feo, era la señal que él esperaba, a partir de ahora estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, también sabía que ella tenía muchos episodios de malhumor que desquitaría con él, pero eso no le preocupaba porque apelaría a cada reconciliación y estas apuntaban a ser mejor que ese grandioso beso vengador de hace un momento.

-Sakura-chan, entonces ya somos…

-No lo voy a decir, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.

-¡Yuujuu!-exclamo como un niño pequeño haciendo que ella bufara.

Intento tomar la mano de la chica, pero Sakura no lo dejo y Naruto sonrió entendiendo que seguía enojada, y no era para menos, no solo la forzó a elegir, sino que la había provocado hasta hacerla estallar a favor de él y no de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** se me ocurren tantas situaciones entre estos dos, que nuevamente me he visto escribiendo otro oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita, cuando debería estar escribiendo sobre los fics que ya tengo publicados. No los he abandonado, actualizare en esta misma semana.

Si les ha gustado este relato dejen un comentario, sino les ha gustado pueden dejar su granada allá abajo donde dice Post review


	2. Parte II

**N/A: **si ya sé, al princio dije que esto era un one-shot, pero en vista de que quedaron con muchas dudas he escrito un capitulo adicional para explicarme mejor, esta es la parte que había quedado en mi cabeza y no pensé que fuera necesaria escribir, porque trata de las dos hermanas, espero aclarar sus dudas con esto y bueno ya me darán sus opiniones.

**.**

**.**

* * *

***********Dos Sakuras***** **

****** By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo final  
**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Hanabi entro al cuarto de su hermana mayor, Hinata estaba bajo las sabanas sufriendo una crisis de vergüenza extrema. -Hinata... tonta sal de allí.

La menor la desarropo y se encontró con el rostro rojo de su hermana. -¿Que... que sucedió?. –tartamudeo con el cuerpo frio como un muerto.

Hanabi desvió la vista de su hermana y recordó lo que había visto.

.

**Flash back**

Desde una distancia prudente podía ver a Sakura y a Naruto sentados en Ichiraku ramen, hablaban con el dueño del local mientras le preparaban la comida, Haruno ya se veía relajada y hasta con un brillo especial en los ojos, ni que decir de Naruto estaba tan alegre que parecía eléctrico, hacia planes de ir a la playa con su novia y otras cosa más que no llego a escuchar.

Minutos después llegaron Chouji y Kiba, rápidamente Naruto les informo que Sakura y él ya eran una pareja, los felicitaron y celebraron con ellos, luego llegaron Tenten y el novio de esta, Rock Lee que se sumaron a la fiesta.

La razón por la que Hanabi aun no se marchaba era porque necesitaba asegurarse de que no había ninguna esperanza de que Naruto llegase a ser su cuñado. La Hyuga se sentó a comer en una mesa más alejada oculta tras pilar y desde mantenía los oídos bien atentos, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando la nueva pareja se despidió de sus amigos y Hanabi los siguió discretamente.

-Sakura-chan, ¡estoy feliz! –exclamo el rubio, no solo estaba feliz por el cambio de vida que les venía, sino que también había bebido un poco de sake.

-Hum, todavía no se me olvida que te besaste con esa chica. –mascullo Sakura.

-Pero si ni siquiera respondí al beso estaba demasiado impresionado y dos segundos después tú llegaste. –respondió pasando un brazo por los hombros de la joven.

Haruno se detuvo -¿Seguro no lo disfrutaste ni un poquito?.

-No, tal parece que mi corazón te reconoce, y no se emociono por aquella loca, me pregunto quién seria.

-Ya… quien sabe, solo alguien suficientemente enferma se transformaría en mí para besarte, ni que fueras un galán.

Estaba celosa y mucho pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, -Vamos Sakura-chan. –llamo la atención de la joven levantándole el mentón para hacerla verlo a los ojos. –olvida esa loca, lo que hizo solo demuestra que todo el mundo sabe que estoy colado por ti.

-Bien, solo por esta vez te la pasare, pero ni creas que te dejare adornar mi linda cabeza.

-Preciosa cabeza. –corrigió Naruto depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

Luego vieron a los alrededores y al no ver a nadie se unieron en un beso, bastante largo para fastidio de la Hyuga -ven -dijo Sakura jalándolo del brazo -vamos a ver una película en mi casa y si portas bien te dejare quedarte a dormir.

-¿De-deveras Sakura-chan? –tartamudeo.

-Si, pero en el sofá.

Sakura se echo a reír burlándose de la cara de desilusión de Naruto y Hanabi comprendió que esos dos dormirían abrazados sea el lugar que sea, ya no necesitaba saber más.

.

**Fin Flash back**

Hanabi miro a su hermana y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose muy culpable, la idea de todo ese enredo fue de ella, quien motivo a Hinata para que se atreviera a besar a Naruto transformada en Sakura, no pensó que tendría el valor de hacerlo, si, reconocía que la empujo a los brazos de Naruto, pero creyó que Hinata no lo besaría, pensó que se daría cuenta de lo absurda que era su situación y desistiría en su enamoramiento por el rubio.

Podía comprender que se sintiera atraída por el Uzumaki, después de todo es el mejor ninja de la aldea, y esta mas o menos guapo, pero también había algo que estaba claro desde siempre, él no le prestaba atención de manera romántica a otra que no fuera Sakura Haruno.

La menor de las Hyuga tomo aire y aunque le doliera lo que iba a decir tenía que ser precisa y sincera.

-Hinata… esperaba que a esta hora ya fueras razonado, lo que hiciste hoy, eso de transformarte en Sakura para besar a Naruto fue tocar fondo, tú vales demasiado hermana, no puedes pasar tu vida mendigando un amor que ambas sabemos que no es para ti.

El rostro de Hinata se entristeció -Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo, quizás si espero un poco mas Na…

-¡No, ya basta de esperar, Naruto nunca va a ser para ti, entiéndelo de una vez!. –la atajo en un ataque de rabia, -perdón no debí alzar la voz.

-No importa, -musito la mayor, guardo silencio por un momento y cuando Hanabi pensó que lo peor había pasado su hermana volvío a hablar, -quizás si le hablo de mis sentimientos.

Hanabi sonrió de pura frustración, -ya en una ocasión le dijiste que lo amabas, y no le importo, ¿acaso quieres que este contigo por lastima?.

Hinata bajo la vista al suelo -No, pero...

-Se que hablar contigo de este tema no tiene caso, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás estas idealizando un vida al lado de ese mequetrefe, llevas tanto tiempo encasillada con esa idea que te has acostumbrado a pensar que tu eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz, y no es cierto, esa chica de pelo rosado lo hace feliz, y él a catalogado a esa falsa Sakura como una loca.

-¿Na-naruto-kun dijo eso? –pregunto en un débil susurro.

Hanabi asintió lentamente, y Hinata se sintió avergonzada de su propia existencia, nunca se había detenido a pensar que sus amigos podrían créela loca. No podía prometer que desistiría de su idea de estar con Naruto-kun, pero intentaría controlarse cuando estuvieran personas conocidas presentes, cruzo los dedos y dijo con poca determinación.

-Yo... olvidare a Naruto-kun.

Hanabi forzó una media sonrisa, sabía que su hermana no era sincera, que mentía para tranquilizarla, pero al menos, ya no era ignorante de una realidad que todo el mundo sabía.

La menor se pudo de pie miro una última vez a su hermana y dijo-voy a entrenar un poco, no te desveles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora si **Fin**


End file.
